


Picture Perfect

by SuperNovaWriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaWriting/pseuds/SuperNovaWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night before Alfred got home from college,Arthur has a bit of a mental break down regarding the state of their apartment and whether or not it's good enough. It is most definitely good enough for Alfred,because all he needs to be happy is love,And he's sure as hell got it.</p><p>UsUk Human/College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Arthur unlocked his door and swung it open with a creak. He stepped into the small, sparsely furnished one-bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend.  
He kicked off his shoes and started walking on the creaky floorboards, passing the kitchen and dining room with its small table and two folding chairs. The sink has a slow, soft drip and the fridge has a loud hum. 

He kept walking through the house he hated to be in alone. He looked at the pathetic couch and chair in the living room, if you could even call it that. Aside from the couch and chair there was only a small, extremely breakable coffee table. It was covered in layers of duct tape from the few times it had broken. They usually ate at the small table, sitting and talking about their days.

He smiled when he thought of the memories but shook his head because they were not “smile worthy.” They lived in a tiny apartment with crappy furniture, why should he smile about any of it?  
He passed the bathroom, which didn't even have a door. For privacy, there was a dark blue curtain hung up with tape. It was pathetic. 

Nothing was happy about any of this, except for the fact that Arthur shared the place with a human being who was most likely made from actual sunshine. He always knew how to put positive spin on things and make people happy. Arthur was so bitter and rude. Their relationship actually shocked a few of their friends, they were like a giant puppy and an old grumpy cat. 

Arthur was conflicted, and confused, and doubtful. He always doubted everything about this place and his relationship, despite the constant reassurance from his boyfriend. By the time he made it to their bedroom, he was so upset. He was always upset whenever he walked in, but never as much as now.  
“Damned boyfriend and his stupid late class,” Arthur mumbled under his breath as he sat on the bed with a huff.  
“Look at this place….”  
The bedroom was the most decorated room in the house. It had fairy lights and painted walls, little plants, and dollar store “paintings” in frames. Whenever there was extra money, they spent it on this room and making it more comfortable.

Arthur took a deep breath in and looked around.  
“One room in this apartment. One room is actually well furnished and livable.  
What does he see in this place? Why is he so happy all the time?”  
He started asking himself questions that didn’t have the answer to.  
“Why the hell did he pick me of all people? I make everything worse, him of all people, why’d he pick me?”  
His voice began to crack and his eyes filled with tears.  
“This place is terrible, I’m terrible, so how does he do it? How does he smile and keep his positivity when he lives like this?”  
The tears started falling gently down his face and past his chin, falling onto his pants.  
He moved to sit up against the pillows. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around legs. The tears started falling more rapidly as he put his head in his knees. He just wanted his boyfriend to come home. 

As if some divine deity had heard his wish, he heard the door open with a creaking sound.  
“Arthur, I’m home!” Alfred called out in his typical cheery voice.  
Arthur heard his voice and he perked up, but he knew he couldn’t speak or Alfred would hear the tears in his voice. He also knew he couldn’t let Alfred see him because then he’d know he’d been crying. Arthur tried to wipe away the tear marks on his face, he rubbed at his eyes and put a smile on his face. 

Alfred opened the door to the bedroom, smiling from ear to ear, though the happy expression stopped as soon as he set eyes on his boyfriend. He scrunched up his nose and gave a small frown, dropping his bag on the floor next to the door frame.  
“Why were you crying?” He asked, genuinely worried about Arthur.  
“I-I wasn’t crying,” Arthur answered somewhat defensively to try and keep Alfred from being suspicious, but to no avail. Alfred walked to the bed and sat on it beside Arthur.  
“What’s up? Why were you crying?” Alfred put his hand on Arthur's knee and looked him in the eye. His tone was soft and gentle and showed how much he cared.  
“It’s nothing… I’m fine,” Arthur muttered quietly, letting his arms drop from their hold against his knees. He put his hand on top of Alfred’s trying to reassure him that he was “fine.”  
“I don’t believe you. I know you and I know you’re upset about something, please tell me, I want to make what’s making you sad disappear.”  
Alfred kept his soft tone as moved his hand to hold Arthur’s. A single tear rolled down Arthur’s cheek.  
“It’s not important,” Arthur said looking down away from Alfred. Alfred noticed the tear on Arthur’s cheek, he used his free hand to lift up Arthur’s chin and wipe away the tear. Alfred cupped Arthur’s cheek.  
“Please?” Alfred asked, moving closer to Arthur slightly. 

Arthur swallowed his fears and began to speak, “Why me? Why, of all people, did you pick me? How do you smile the way you do all the time when you have to deal with me and we live here? How do you put up with the state of this house? I have no idea how to do what you do. I don’t know how to be happy about our current living arrangement. I can’t stand being here alone.”  
Arthur continued rambling for a while, tears running down his face, while Alfred sat in shock. When Arthur finished, the first thing Alfred did was wrap his arms around Arthur.  
“Arthur, I promise I don’t consider being your boyfriend putting up with you. It’s more like being so in love with you that everything you do is wonderful in my mind. This house is my favourite place in the world, because you’re in it.”  
Alfred didn’t let Arthur go, and Arthur didn’t want Alfred to let go of him either.  
Arthur didn’t stop crying for a while but they had moved so that Alfred could hold Arthur in his arms.  
“I love you, Arthur,” Alfred said abruptly which made Arthur look up at him.  
“I love you too,” Arthur replied and gave a small smile. Alfred leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Arthur’s lips. Arthur kissed back softly before Alfred pulled away from him.  
“I should tell you, I brought something for us, it’s in my bag.”  
Arthur tilted his head to the side before moving off of Alfred and the bed to his school bag.  
Arthur opened up the bag to find a small white photo frame. He took the frame out of the bag to look at the photo. It was a photo of Arthur and Alfred on their first date, they were both smiling from ear to ear.  
“Where did you find this?” Arthur asked, smiling at the picture.  
“Didn’t find it. I kept it,” Alfred replied, which made Arthur turn to him and give him a confused look.  
“Alfred, this photo is two years old, you mean to tell me you’ve kept it all this time?”  
Alfred moved to Arthur to look at the picture as well.  
“Yes.”  
Arthur stood and walked to the dresser, he placed it on top of the dresser. Alfred came up behind Arthur and put his hand around his waist.  
“Happy now? No more tears?” Alfred whispered to Arthur.  
“No more tears,” Arthur smiled as he spoke and turned to face his partner.  
“Good,” Alfred responded before kissing Arthur, who kissed back.  
This time they didn’t break apart for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed! I'd really appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
